Hearing devices may include hearing aids (HAs) or a device with a transducer for providing personalized sound to an individual's ear. For example, hearing aids may be used to assist a person suffering from hearing loss by transmitting amplified sound directly to the person's ear canals. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a person's ear and may be contoured with curved surfaces to facilitate comfort in use. Many hearing devices are portably powered with a battery. Some hearing devices with rechargeable batteries may be charged in a specific charging station.
The charging process is often controlled by the charging station. But some charging stations are unable to sufficiently control the amount of current delivered to the hearing device to be charged. In some cases, external contaminants or certain placements of the hearing device may hamper or alter the electrical connection between the charging station contacts and the hearing device contacts beyond the capabilities of the charging station. For example, hearing devices inherently get dirty being placed in the user's ear for many hours per day. Compensating for such effects may require more complex and expensive components to be placed in the charging station.
Hearing devices sometimes utilize a lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery, which may be permanently or removably installed. Regardless of charging algorithms, for a charger to detect whether a Li-ion battery is fully charged can take a few to several minutes (for example, up to ten minutes) due to the chemistry of the Li-ion battery, even when the battery is fully charged at the beginning of the charging process. This can be inconvenient for some users who want to check the status of the hearing device without waiting a few minutes for the algorithm to complete and report a charging status.
Many charging stations or hearing device storage cases include a drying mechanism, such as a desiccant. Typically, the desiccant must be replaced or removed and dehydrated every two or more days, which may be inconvenient for some users to remember to perform this routine maintenance.
Some charging stations are capable of communicating with hearing devices. In some cases, the charging station requires an amplified, constant voltage reference with a buffer amplifier of unity gain, a comparator, and serial communication hardware to facilitate communication. Charging more than one hearing device may require two sets of these components, adding complexity and cost to the charging station.
Charging stations relying on buttons for operation can be difficult for some users to operate, particularly when the buttons are utilized with smaller travel charging stations. Charging stations without buttons often include a low power mode that reduces battery charge consumption while monitoring for when a hearing device has been placed in the charger to start the charging process.
A visual indicator, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), may be included on the exterior of some charging stations. The visual indicator may indicate that the charging process is underway. However, charging of hearing devices is often done at night on a nightstand, for example, and the visual indicator may disturb a user's ability to sleep.
The discussion of prior publications and other prior knowledge does not constitute an admission that such material was published, known, or part of the common general knowledge.